


Id What To Title This Lmao

by crazypyp



Series: Total Drama One Shot Collection! [4]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypyp/pseuds/crazypyp
Summary: Ezekiel can't sleep & wakes Eva up to talk with.
Relationships: Eva/Ezekiel (Total Drama)
Series: Total Drama One Shot Collection! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020028





	Id What To Title This Lmao

Ezekiel was tired. He couldn’t sleep though, no matter how much he tried. He & Eva were roommates, sharing a room but not a bed in a small apartment they owned together. Sometimes, one of them would wake the other one up to talk to. Ezekiel was the one to do it most though & tonight was no exception. 

“Hey...Eva…” Ezekiel mumbled, sitting up on his bed. 

Eva was deep in sleep & didn’t hear Ezekiel until a couple minutes later. She slowly stirred awake, mumbling to herself. “Hm? Zeke?” She already knew why he was waking her up. Still kinda sucked though. She was really tired too, but it’s not like she hasn’t done it before in the past. Besides, Ezekiel is always apologetic afterwards, so he didn’t seem like he was trying to annoy her.

“Eh, sorry for waking you up,” he said. 

Eva slowly sat up on her bed & flicked the lights on. She had to cover her eyes for a bit because even with it being just a lamp, it was a strong light. “What is it this time?” she asked, looking over at him.

Now Ezekiel was feeling even more bad for waking Eva up. The girl didn’t seem to be in the mood to talk right now. Then again, no one would be in this case. 

“Well uh, I can’t sleep.” 

Eva smirked a bit, leaning her back on the headboard. “Noooo, really? I wouldn’t have ever guessed!” she joked.

Ezekiel didn’t notice the sarcasm & continued speaking as if Eva was serious. “Well yeah really. That’s why I woke you up!” 

“Ezekiel, that was sarcasm,” Eva said. 

“Sar what now?”

Eva shook her head. “Nevermind, just say what you wanna say so I can go back to sleep.” 

“Oh. Okay. Uh well, I like dogs!” he said. 

“Is that why you can’t sleep?” Eva asked, slumping down to lay her head back on her pillow. 

“No, but I wanted to say it.”

Eva shook her head. “Good night Ezekiel-” She turned her body to face the wall, away from him.

“Wait, wait! I just remembered!” Ezekiel exclaimed. 

Eva turned herself back to look at him again. “What?”

“Uh, have you ever….you know...wondered what life would be like without Total Drama?” he asked. It was a question he thought about a lot. Not too deeply, but just a thought. 

Eva raised her eyebrows. That was an odd question. She thought about it for a bit before answering. “I mean...yeah, sometimes. I think a lot of the contestants have at one point. Cause it did kinda change our lives. Well, it definitely changed your life more than mine,” she said, referring to Zeke’s now mutated appearance. 

“What do you think it would be like?” he asked curiously. 

Eva thought about it again. “Hmm… I dunno really. I mean, I was pretty hotheaded on the show. A bit too tempered & stuff. Then after the show, I was sent to anger management & therapy & got things that I didn’t see as issues before worked out. So I guess I’d still be angry. Maybe not forever, but I wouldn’t have bettered myself this early on in life,” she said. She then turned to her friend. “What about you?” she asked him. It seemed like a dumb question, but if it was keepig him up at night, maye talking about it would help. 

“Well, I’d be less green & look a bit more human,” he chuckled. “But I think I’d also still be on the farm, & still probably not know a thing about the real world. I think maybe I’d learn, but kinda what you said. I wouldn’t have known about the real world today if I hadn’t gone on.”

Eva listened to Ezekiel talking, trying to not sleep since she was actually liking the conversation.

“But yeah, I really wish I didn’t need to learn so cruelly y’know?” he said. 

Eva nodded. “Yeah, I get it. But I think it was the best scenario to play out in the end. Kinda. I mean, you didn’t deserve what happened, but it’s better than what could’ve been you still stuck on that island as some feral attraction!”

“Yeah, I could’ve been that,” he yawned. He laid back on his bed to try to sleep again. “Uh thanks for staying up with me…I...appreciate it.”

Eva smiled, turning away to sleep. “No problem, but you owe me tomorrow,” she chuckled. She then turned the lights off. 

“Got it,” he said. “G’night…”

“Night homeschool.”


End file.
